Sagat's Secret
by Be-The-Captain
Summary: Ryu is upset after getting a draw at a tournament, against amysterious warrior. Ryu accidentally stumbles into a Hadou temple, and is confronted by Sagat, who has a deep secret to tell him.


"Ugh my nose!" cried a short man dressed in pink, "I told you I wasn't ready, you're my number one enemy shoryuken, the least you can do is give me the dignity of a proper match." Ryu looked surprised. "But my friend," he said, "So far you have been your own worst enemy, and I have given you more than enough opportunities to attack me, and you have yet to do anything."  
  
"YOU WILL TAKE THAT BACK!" the man shouted, "I am Dan Hibiki, soon to be the greatest warrior this world has ever known, all will someday know of my greatness and shall cower before my presence." A crowd of onlookers looked out at the two warriors. One dressed in a pink suit, the other dressed in a black Hadou style suit. In the crowd Sakura shouted to her hero, "Go Ryu, you can take him, you're the greatest!" Ryu smiled, "Indeed, fan support is the greatest support in the world."  
  
"Well, are we just gonna stand here or are we going to get this tournament underway?" Cried Dan. "Well since I supposedly didn't treat you with fair dignity, my friend, I suppose it's your turn now, I'll give you first move." Said Ryu. "Wrong move," said Dan, who lunged at Ryu with a full force of anger. Ryu was greatly able to dodge his Kouryuken style moves. "I'm waiting." He said. "How about I take a shot at it?" Dan stopped suddenly in midair, and soon fell quickly to the ground unable to move a muscle. He was out cold. All it took was only one good Shoryuken to take him out. "One lesson, my friend," said Ryu, "Never attack your opponents in anger…..ever." "Father," cried Dan, "I have failed you again, but someday I promise, I will make the Saikyo Groove internationally known." With that last breathe Dan fainted.  
  
The intercom quickly came on. "The winner with one immense knockout…… RYU!" The crowd went crazy over his victory. While Ryu was in his locker room preparing for his final match, Sakura had managed to sneak in. "Just one more match," said Sakura, "and you'll once again be world champion." Her voice cracked with joy, for she had always wanted to meet the hero, who saved her life all those years ago. "I saw you in the crowd," said Ryu, "thanks for the support, it really does help, you look familiar, but then I have been to many places worldwide, so maybe I just saw someone like you." "You really don't remember me, at all?" Asked Sakura, whose expression was that of great disappointment. A bell suddenly rang. "ummm, sorry I have to leave, but it was a pleasure meeting you," Said Ryu, darting out the door. "Indeed it was," Sakura said to herself, "Someday Ryu………someday, I will tell you."   
  
"Ladies and Gentleman, again, thank you for coming to what hopes to be the greatest match of the century." Boomed to loudspeaker, "Indeed this tournament has been the greatest yet, and still promises to bring even more entertainment." Ryu stepped out onto the ring, eager for his next match. Ken Masters looked, winked, and gave him thumbs up for his next match. "I am ready for this" Said Ryu.  
  
In another corner of the ring a dark figure approached. His eyes were blood red. His clothes, black as sin. On his back, the symbol of heaven shone with a great color of crimson. His eyes and face showed no expression, and he said nothing at all to his opponent. As he approached the ring, for every step he took Ryu, cringed. "I can feel a great evil presence in him." He thought, "I can't explain it, but something about this man scares me, his eyes seems as though they could scare even the vile of demons."  
  
"Let's get this match underway," shouted the man at the intercom. Both figures stood at the center. "Well I am ready, are you?" Asked Ryu. The figure didn't speak but gave a great grunt of detest. "I'll let you start off," said Ryu, but as soon as the words left his mouth the demon was already behind him breathing down his neck. The hairs on rye's neck began to stand on end, and he felt a humongous chill run through his spine. "Wwhhaat are you?" He gasped.  
  
"Fool, you should know, for years I have trained in the Hadou style as you have." Akuma whispered into his ear. "Wait?" Questioned Ryu, "No you cannot be.......... he is only a myth, there is no way you can be the one told in the myths, the one who mastered the Shun-Goku-Satsu. Ryu couldn't move, for he was standing in front of the devil himself in a physical form. His muscles had the weight equivalent to a 1000 pound steel bar. "Well, are you just going to gawk, or are you going to prove your worthiness to me?" Asked Gouki. Ryu quickly jumped back. "How do I fight a demon?" He thought to himself.

At that moment Akuma was surrounded by a black veil of mist. His eyes shone a bluish white. Ryu felt his body become cold, unable to move. Gouki slowly moved forward towards him, hands held out, gliding on one foot. Ryu quickly tried to think of what he could do next. His only reaction was to use the move passed down for generations of the Hadou. He held his hands back. Slowly but surely the energy of his surroundings slowly gathered in his hands, and he felt the radiant warmth within. As Gouki steadily approached him, he tried to shoot the Shinku- Beam, but it was too late. Gouki had grabbed him. The feeling that Ryu had was undescribable. It was said that the Shun-Goku Satsu would pay any sinner back One Thousand fold for any sin ever committed. While surrounded by darkness Ryu could feel nothing. Only deep sadness. He felt as though he was in a great void, unable to get out.

A few moments later a great rush of heat hit his face. The move had only affected him so much, for Ryu was a just man. Sinful like every other human, but for some reason the move had not done that much damage, as he had heard it would. He lay on the floor when he regained consciousness. "What the hell happened out there?" Ken asked. Ryu awoke, "What do you mean?" He asked. "Yeah," said Ken, "Both of you were out cold, the tournament was a draw, and there was no sign of that strange weirdo guy." "I don't know Ken," Replied Ryu, " I...... just don't know."

A few miles away from the tounament site, a powerful man, named Vega, watches Ryu from a computer screen. "There he is Emperor." "Sir?" replied a tall man. Vega responded, "The man you have spent years searching for, I have found him." The man took a look at the screen and gasped. In his chest he felt the scar left by Ryu all those years ago burn with an immense stinging sensation. "That is him, master, that is him, I cannot believe it, it's him, my chest, it burns, it must be him." "You should know how to find him now," replied Vega. "Yes lord," replied the man.

A few days had passed since the tournament. Ryu was still a little upset over his loss. He had won that tournament for what would have been 4 times. While practicing Shoryukens on a nearby waterfall he thought to himself that the worst part was the fact that he didn't even know the identity of his opponent. "Perhaps someday, we shall meet again demon," he thought to himself, "..........someday." Ryu practiced his punches for hours on end, until suddenly he had put too much strength into one punch and landed straight into a cave inside of the waterfall.

He stumbled down the cave, and finally landed with a loud thump. "What is this place?" He questioned, "This place feels so familiar." Ryu began to walk deeper into the cave when he was suddenly stopped by seeing an altar. On it were drapes of gold. Upon the drapes, was the symbol of heaven, the same as one Gouki's back that day of the tournament. Ryu's eyes widened, "He must be here." He said to himself. He walked up to the altar and quickly noticed a figure behind it unable to be seen under the light that shone from above. The only thing he could see from the figure was the glowing red eyes, and at that moment he knew it was him. The figure quickly turned to smoke, and Ryu felt a rush of air sweep him off his feet. Ryu pounded the ground out of anger, " Again I missed him, who could he be?"

At that moment Ryu was quickly picked up, like paper, by a tall figure. " I have you now Shoryuken." "What?" Asked Ryu, "Who are you?" A tear dropped down Sagat's eye, and he quickly threw Ryu to the wall, injuring him. He got down on his knees and began to cry. "You idiot, how could you not know, who I am?!?" Sagat, cried, "Those years ago, how could you forget?!?" Ryu picked himself up. "You took everything from me!!" Sagat screamed, "One thing however, I cannot get back." "Wait," asked Ryu, " Let me see your face" Sagat stepped into the light. The patch on his eye shone under the light. The scar, made by Ryu all those years ago, was lit with a fiery glow. "Remember me now?" Asked Sagat. Ryu gasped, "You are the Muai Thai Emperor, but how did you survive? "I could've sworn my Shinku-Hadouken killed you, though those were not my intentions."

"You took my throne, and my title away from me," said Sagat in a low voice, "And there was something else you took along with that." "What could that be?" Asked Ryu. "My heart" Said Sagat. "All those years ago, when we fought, indeed, it was a great battle." Sagat continued, "But there was something about you that day, I just couldn't kill you, something prevented me, though at the time I was too ashamed to admit it." " I love you Ryu," Sagat cried. He slowly walked up to Ryu, and again lifted him. "I...... love........ you" and slowly both warriors lips locked.

Ryu was unable to move. His eyes widened. His throat was dry. His breathe, gone. He knew this was wrong, but for some reason, he prayed that this moment would never end. "And it is because of this love.......THAT I SHALL KILL YOU!" Sagat shouted and quickly tossed Ryu, however, Ryu was able to catch himself from this throw.

"Now I know why I wasn't able to properly fight at the tournament.....something was missing, and it was you." Ryu shouted, "It was you who has been haunting me, killing me slowly with your vile love." He continued, "I shall annihilate you, Sagat, I hate to kill, but I wish that blast would've killed you that day. "As do I," replied Sagat, "I wouldn't have had to have suffered the torment and pain day after day, night after night, month after month, YEAR AFTER YEAR!" He shouted. "Only one of us shall leave this place, Ryu, let's see who is the greater fighter, indeed this will be what I have always dreamed of..... a battle worthy of the Gods themselves."

Upon hearing this, Ryu lunged forward. "FOOL!" Shouted Sagat who quickly grabbed his head, crushing his skull in his immense, "Think not, that I haven't anticipated your moves." He continued, "I was a fool lost in love and lust last time, but that shall not be the case this time, I must destroy all the love I have for you, and use that as a weapon to kill you." Ryu gave an immense scream of pain. He felt his skull being crushed by Sagat's immense hand.

Thinking he was dead, Sagat dropped Ryu. "That wasn't at all what I expected, come on, get up!" Sagat shouted. Ryu began to cringe on the floor. His head swelled and burned. He felt a rush come over him. He stood up, half dead, half alive. From the altar arose a group of spirits as black as the night. They picked up Ryu's body, thrashing it to pieces. Sagat began to cry. "NO!" He shouted, "Ryu, I........ no...... what have I done?!?"

Ryu's lifeless body lay on the floor. As sagat began to leave, he felt the floor rumble. He looked back to see Ryu, floating in midair, his eyes, giving off a satanic glow. Veins popping all over his body, his teeth, long and sharp. His clothes had turned just as gouki's were, black as sin, and suddenly the symbol, glowing with great crimson, began to shine on his back. As he landed on the floor, he began to glide on one foot steadily coming closer to Sagat. After Ryu had grabbed him, Sagat felt his body began to rip apart. "NO," screamed Sagat, "I LOVE YOU.....NO!" While the demons were punishing him, Ryu was able to clearly see Sagat's face, the only part of his body, not battered, brusied, ripped, or bloody, due to the demons immense punishment. Ryu slowly kissed Sagat, and whispered, "Goodbye, Muai Thai Emperor, I shall see you again someday." With this Sagat was thrown quickly to the wall. His limp body no longer moving, absolutely lifeless.

Ryu began to change back to normal. Due to Sagat's crushing, which hit him all at once, he fainted in pain.

Clouds began to fill the sky. Cranes of began to soar overhead. Ryu was floating among the Gods in their temple. "Ryu.....Ryu, whoa, you there pal?" Asked a voice. Ryu awoke to see Ken Master's face. "You all there pal?" He asked. Ryu sighed. "What happened?" Ryu asked. "I don't know, you tell me," Asked Ken. "She just found your body in the forest, out cold."

"She?" Asked Ryu " Ken pointed to a Girl dressed in school attire. "You alright there?" She asked. "Sakura?" Ryu asked, "Is that you?" "You bet!" She replied, "How are you feeling?" I just....... don't know," Ryu said, "I was, veiled in demons, and suddenly I was floating among the Gods in their cellestial kingdom." "Whoa," replied Ken, "You sure all those years of getting knocked in the head aren't finally getting to you?" "No," replied Ryu, "Maybe it was all just a crazy dream, but maybe, just maybe............... I'll see him again." "WHO?!?!" Asked Ken. "Oh...... it's nothing," Ryu replied.

Well my first Fic in a loong time. I knew it had to work. Oh well, I tried my best with what I had. Plus it's always something I had wanted to see happen.


End file.
